vrchat_legendsfandomcom-20200214-history
Ryder
Who is Ryder? Ryder is a demon who is a student at the Ascension Academy. He has a serious and straightforward personality but can be easily sadden if teased for even a little bit. After the placement exams, he managed to get into the Vanguard Squad. He puts up a front to appear strong, brave, calm and collected but in truth he is emotional and somewhat insecure in social situations, especially towards women. History and Lore Ryder brought up the topic that he had seen Chipz spend a lot of time with Esmae and accidentally mentioned having feelings for her. When he realized what he was saying he changed the topic that love should be the last thing on his mind in order to focus on the battles ahead. Hoshi and Eldrin who overheard were told to not to tell anyone.StealthRG Stream May 26,2019 He developed feelings for Esmae, even confessing his love for her. While giving some signals of mutual interest she also appears to have an eye for Chipz leaving them in an undecided love-triangle. During the squad placements exams, Ryder and Chipz started a small cheerleading club in order to cheer on for their fellow team member Esmae. They moved their bodies and arms to spell out Esmae's name to the point of harming one another. Sadly, despite their best efforts in cheer leading, their team lost the match. On a rainy day, Ryder saw that Professor Von had become incredibly angry and ripped off his mask, showing a bloody face behind it. Von revealed that he ripped his mask off because of how angry Chipz made him. Upon hearing this, Ryder became furious at Chipz due to his kinship with Von. Headmaster Kareeda suggested to Ryder that he should either save his anger for the upcoming wargames or request a duel. Ryder took his words into consideration, and when Ryder found Chipz in the library later that day, he threatened Chipz to prepare himself for a duel. Learning about flirting he was taught what a kiss is by Cari Cuddlefish which he proudly proclaimed to his squad. This got everyone curious about him teaching them and was told to keep a study session. This put him in an awkward position but he made the best of it and tried to share what he learned with help from Cari. shows Ryder some Hellfire magic]] He asked Vondanen to teach him to manipulate Hellfire but he outright denied him, telling him it's much too chaotic to use and harness, even hesitating to use it himself except in a safer form which just imbues his weapon with fire.Miss Universe stream July 19th 2019 After a session of combat training, Ryder heads over to the cemetery to ponder on what could have happened if he met the students that were killed earlier in the season. However, Speca, Victor Heinrich, and Barthall McDaniel found Ryder and wondered what he was doing. Victor then questioned Ryder if he was actually a demon or a unnatural human. As a reveal to the students, Ryder is a half-demon, half-human hybrid, which explains why Ryder acts the way he is instead more of a demon. Ryder plans to reveal this to the other students and teachers but feels that he isn't ready yet. This also explains Ryder's naturally heightened strength, agility, and dexterity. Trivia *He is rumored to be the father of Nephalem Kuri. *Although known for his proclaimed battle prowess he has a weakness in willpower towards girls and sweets, especially chocolate chip cookies. *He is a hopeless romantic and tends to get flustered by girls and fall in love too easily. *Since Ryder is a demon, he finds a kinship bond with his fellow demon and mentor Von. Because of this, he gets angry whenever he sees Von in distressed and has lashed out on Chipz before due to this. *Since an accidental slip-up with Ryder being called "Kuri" from his actual name it was played off that he really likes "Curry", being pronounced the same way. *Being a Demon he knows little about flirting or courtship but seems to be a fast learner. *Apparently one of Ryder's favorite foods is Cheesy Bacons *Ryder's favorite song is "Devil Trigger" from the DMC series Links *Twitch: https://www.twitch.tv/kurigames *Twitter: https://twitter.com/kurigamesalot Videos and Clips *Confessing his feelings for Esmae part 2 part 3 part 4 *A lap Pillow from Esmae *Love hurts *Melanie tells Ryder to control his emotions *Ryder upset after realizing that the "Treant" was Kareeda and not an enemy for him to fight *Ryder breaks Barthalls fall leading to... "Rook Time" *Ryder "compliments" Esmae *Truth or dared to have Vevina and Cari in his lap *Augustas discouraging speech regarding love at first sight *Who sniffs like a dog? Not Zackary *Did someone say bathing-suits? *Reckless Ryder charges in to try and constrain Lila who has lost control of her werewolf form *Ryder getting dunked by Rook in the water fountain *It's "Rook Time" again Chasing after Ryder Time for another go Rin too *Learning about "kissing" from Cari Ryd-her *Cari teaching flirting class to Vanguard Squad *Ryders flirting doesn't have the same effect *Vevina offers a flirting example to Ryder *Ryder reveals his heritage to some of the students Gallery Stealth May 17th 2019 17 Ryder (KuriGames) and Rook (Satchi).jpg|Ryder and Rook Stealth May 26th 2019 14 Zachery Fang (Kazuki) greets Ryder (Kuri).jpg|Ryder and Zackary Fang Stealth June 7th 2019 9 Vevina True Form, Rook, Ryder.jpg|Rook and Ryder sees Vevina true spider form for the first time. Stealth June 11th 2019 3 Ryder doesnt believe the treant is Kareeda.jpg|So intent on fighting a potential foe, Ryder doesn't realize that the treant is Kareeda, arguing with Vondanen. Nano June 25th 2019 6 Luna Silver infirmary Ryder.jpg|Talking with Professor Luna Silver in the academy infirmary. Stealth June 28th 2019 2 Kareedas spriggan Henrietta sneaking practice, Ryder crawling.jpg|Ryder stealth practice, sneaking past Kareedas spriggan "Henrietta" by slowly crawling on the ground. Stealth July 2nd 2019 23 Rook dunks Ryder in the fontain.jpg|Ryder suffers from "Rook Time" by getting dunked in the water fountain by Rook. Miss Universe July 2nd 2019 Ryder frozen in place by Augusta.jpg|Bad turns to worse, as Augusta freezes him in place... Category:Ascension Characters Category:Kuri's Characters Category:Demons